memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem for Methuselah (episode)
While the Enterprise searches for the rare cure to a deadly disease, the landing party is confronted by a reclusive man who is willing to kill to preserve his privacy. Summary Its crew suffering from the deadly Rigelian fever, the Enterprise pays an emergency call on a supposedly barren planet, Holberg 917G, to gather ryetalyn, a rare element that is the key ingredient of the antidote. Beaming down to the planet, Kirk, McCoy, and Spock are attacked by a hovering robot. An old man arrives to halt the robot's attack, but insists that the landing party leave at once. Kirk resists, and eventually convince the man, Flint, to help them gather the element. Flint takes them to his home to process the ryetalyn. There, the landing party find what appears to be authentic but undiscovered specimens of Earth art, such as a score by Brahms and paintings by Leonardo da Vinci -- and his beautiful, highly intelligent, but ultimately enigmatic ward named Rayna. Flint seems to encourage encounters between Kirk and Rayna, but exhibits sufficient jealousy to lead him to nearly kill Kirk. As Kirk (who is falling in love with Rayna) and Spock ponder the paradox, McCoy comes back with the report that the ryetalyn contains Irillium in quantities sufficient to render the antidote useless. As more ryetalyn is gathered, Kirk and Spock realize Flint wishes them to linger for reasons unknown, to the point of hiding the processed ryetalyn. In their search for the antidote, they enter a room containing earlier versions of Rayna; she is an android. Flint then arrives and reveals his other secret; he is an ancient immortal, born more than half a millennia before Christ. Over the course of his life, Flint has taken on many names -- such as Brahms and da Vinci. Eventually, he acquired enough wealth to purchase Holberg 917G and work on a perfect, ultimate -- and equally immortal -- woman. Kirk had provided the final step in her creation, stirring her emotions to life. Now, Flint prepares to put Kirk and the Enterprise in suspension for a thousand years or more, as Rayna's emotions turn to him. Despite Flint's intent to keep her creation a secret, Rayna enters the room and learns the truth, forcing Flint to release the ship. He and Kirk eventually fight over Rayna, stopped only by the emergence of Rayna's emotions. However, her new feelings and the sudden choice between Flint and Kirk overwhelm her, and she dies. Back aboard ship, the plague is stopped and Kirk finally falls asleep after ruefully reflecting on what happened. McCoy enters and informs Spock that the full tricorder readings on Flint indicate he is aging and will eventually die; in leaving Earth, he sacrificed immortality. After commenting about love and Spock's eschewing of that emotion, the doctor looks at Kirk and wishes he could forget Rayna. As McCoy leaves, Spock moves over to his sleeping captain, places one hand on Kirk's temple, and whispers, "Forget." Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 5843.7. The Enterprise is in the grip of a raging epidemic. Three crewmen have died and 23 others have been struck down by Rigelian fever. In order to combat the illness, Dr. McCoy needs large quantities of ryetalyn, which is the only known antidote for the fever. Our sensors have picked up sufficient quantities of pure ryetalyn on a small planet in the Omega system. We are beaming down to secure this urgently needed material. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 5843.75. Have I committed a grave error in accepting Flint's word that he would deliver the antidote to us? The precious time I have let pass may result in disaster for the Enterprise and her crew. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 5843.8. We have accomplished our mission and have the ryetalyn ready to combat the epidemic aboard the Enterprise. But we have also discovered our benefactor's secret. He has created the perfect woman. Her only flaw . . . she’s not human. '' Background Information *A Requiem is a musical mass for the dead. Methuselah is the longest lived character in the Bible, having lived 969 years. *The M-4 robot contains recycled pieces of Nomad from "The Changeling." *Flint's castle is reused matte painting of the Rigel VII fortress from "The Cage". *The Brahms Paraphrase that Spock plays was written especially for this episode by Ivan Ditmars. *Flint's viewscreen appears to be the Beta III lighting panel seen in "The Return of the Archons." It is also similiar to the one seen in Where No Man Has Gone Before. *Holberg 917G has a moon, one of only a few planet shots in the series that does. The planet could also be the moon of the other planet. *"Kapec" is a tribute to the author of "Rossum's Universal Robots." *Although the signs above the androids clearly read "Rayna," the character was credited in the final credits as "Reena." *Flint makes a major historical error when he states the rats died of the plague. Rats are immune to the plague, the only part rats played in the plague was to transport the fleas who carried it. *Reginald Pollack, who died in 2001, is the only one of Flint's alleged historical aliases who was alive at the time that this episode was produced. All of the others were either long dead or fictional characters. *This episode includes the newest footage of the Enterprise seen since Mirror, Mirror, utilizing a new two-foot model. Memorable Quotes "If you do not leave voluntarily, I have the power to force you to leave -- or kill you where you stand." (opening communicator)"Mr. Scott, lock phasers onto these coordinates." "Aye, captain; all phasers locked on." "Mr. Flint, if anything happens to us -- four deaths. And then, my crew comes down and takes that ryetalyn." "An interesting test of power; your enormous forces against mine. Who would win?" "Unless you are... certain, I suggest you refrain from a most useless experiment." -- Flint, Kirk and Spock "Have you ever seen a victim of Rigelian Fever? They die in one day; the effects are like Bubonic Plague. "Constantinople; summer, 1334. It marched through the streets, the sewers. It left the city by oxcart and by rail to kill half of Europe. The rats, rustling and squealing in the night as they, too, died. The rats..." "Are you a student of history, sir?" (recovers)"I am." -- McCoy, Flint, Spock "Rayna... have you been lonely?" "What is loneliness?" "It's a... thirst. It is a flower dying in the desert." -- Flint and Rayna "Do you think the two of us can handle a drunk Vulcan?" - McCoy "To be human is to be complex. You can't avoid a little ugliness... from within and from without." - Kirk "...since we are dependent on Mr. Flint for the ryetalyn, I would suggest you pay less attention to the young lady should you encounter her again. It appears our host's interest are not confined to art and science." "He -- loves her?" "Strongly indicated." "Jealousy! Of course, that would explain the attack, but he seemed to want us to be together; the billiard game... he suggested that we dance." -- Spock and Kirk "Physically human, but not human. These are earlier versions of Rayna, Jim -- she's an android." "Created here, by my hand. Here the centuries of loneliness were to end." -- McCoy, interrupted by Flint "I... am Brahms." "And DaVinci?" "Yes." "How many other names shall we call you?" "Agamemnon, Abrahmson, Hector, Methuselah, Merlin -- a hundred other names you do not know." "You were born?" "In that region of Earth later called Mesepotamia in the year 634 B.C., as the millenia are now reckoned. I was (chuckle) Akharin; a soldier, a bully -- and a fool. I fell in battle, pierced to the heart... but did not die." "Instant tissue regeneration, coupled with some perfect form of biological renewal -- you learned that you were immortal!" "And to conceal it. To live some portion of a life. To pretend to age, and then move on before my nature was suspected." -- Spock, Flint and McCoy "I have married a hundred times, captain; selected, loved, cherished, caressed a smoothness, inhaled a brief fragrance, then -- age, death, the taste of dust. Can you understand?" "You wanted a perfect, ultimate woman; as brilliant -- as immortal -- as yourself. Your mate for all time." "Designed by my heart; I could not love her more." -- Flint & Spock "You'd wipe out four hundred lives?" "I have seen a hundred billion fall! I know death better than any man -- I have tossed enemies into his grasp! And I know mercy; your crew is not dead, but suspended." "Worse than dead! Restore them; restore my ship!" "In time; a thousand, two thousand years. You will know the future, Captain Kirk." -- Kirk and Flint "You have been such men, you've known and created such beauty, you've watched your race evolve from cruelty and barbarism throughout your enourmous life -- and, yet, now you would do this to us?" "The flowers of my past... but I hold the nettles of the present. I am Flint, now, with my needs." "What needs?" "Tonight, I have seen something wonderous happen; something I have worked for, labored for -- nothing must endanger it. At last, Rayna's emotions have stirred to life. Now they will turn to me in this solitude which I preserve." -- McCoy, Flint, Kirk "All emotions are in play, Mr. Flint. Harm us -- she hates you." -- McCoy, after Rayna learns her true identity. "''The very old and lonely man, and a young and lonely man; we put on a pretty poor show, didn't we? -- Kirk "What happened?" "She loved you, captain... and you, too, Mr. Flint, as a mentor; even as a father. There was not enough time for her to adjust to the awful power and contradictions of her new-found emotions; she could not bear to hurt either of you. The joys of love mader her human, and the agonies of love destroyed her." -- Kirk and Spock "Those tricorder readings on Flint are finally correlated; he's dying. You see, Flint, in leaving Earth and all of the complex fields in which he was formed, sacrificed immortality. He'll live the remainder of a normal lifespan... then, finally, die." "On that day, I shall mourn. Does he know?" "Yes -- I told him myself. He intends to devote the remainder of his years and great abilities to the improvement of the human condition... and who knows what he might come up with?" -- McCoy and Spock "Considering his opponent's longevity -- truly an eternal triangle. You wouldn't understand that, would you Spock? You see, I feel sorrier for you than I do for him, because you'll never know the things that love can drive a man to. The ecstasies, the miseries, the broken rules, the desperate chances, the glorious failures, the glorious victories -- all of these things you'll never know, simply because the word "love" isn't written into your book." - McCoy Links and References VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300988724. Regular Cast * William Shatner as Captain James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Commander Spock * DeForest Kelley as Dr. Leonard H. McCoy * James Doohan as Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Lieutenant Uhura Guest Stars * James Daly as Flint * Louise Sorel as Rayna Kapec (credited as "Reena") * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) * John Buonomo as Orderly (cut from final show) References Early History; 2239; Abramson; Akharin; Alexander the Great; android; bible; billiards; Brack; Brahms; bubonic plague; Centauri VII; chess; Creation lithograph; Constantinople; da Vinci, Leonardo; Europe; Federation legal banks; Flint; Galilei, Galileo Gutenberg, Johann; Holberg 917G; irillium; Lazarus; M-4; Marcus II; Merlin; Mesopotamia; Methuselah; Moses; Omega system; piano; Rayna 14; Pollack, Reginald; Rigelian fever; robot; ryetalyn; Saurian brandy; screens; Shakespeare, William; Socrates; Solomon; Starfleet Command; Sten; sub-dimensional physics; Taranullus. External Links * * Category:TOS episodes de:Planet der Unsterblichen nl:Requiem for Methuselah